Hidden Memories
by ryuu no me
Summary: Full summary inside. Not for Kikyo fans. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me _

Author's Note: My second fanfic. I got the idea for this story when I couldn't get to sleep one night.

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter One: The Dreams

_She was falling. Falling into the dark, black, emptiness of her family shrine's well. Yet, somehow, she got the feeling that something big was awaiting her. Something important. Something that would change her life forever.

* * *

_

Kagome grumbled all through her breakfast. Those dreams, again! That was the third time this week! They seemed to be getting more frequent ever since her 15th birthday…

"Kagome, honey, what's wrong? You're not eating your cereal. It's your favorite, Lucky Charms!" her mom said, worried.

Kagome forced a smile. "Everything's fine, Mom. I'm just…tired, that's all." In the distance, a bus could be heard. "There's the bus, bye Mom!" Hurriedly, Kagome ran down the front steps of her house and to the bus stop just in time.

Immediately, she started searching for her friend, Sango. The two had been best friends since pre-school. It is rare that you would find one without the other.

"Sango, I had that same dream, again! That's the third time!" Kagome sighed, exhausted beyond belief.

"You mean you were falling through that well? Again? Kagome, we need to tell someone about these dreams of yours! Loss of sleep could affect your health! This is serious!" Sango stated, trying to hide her worry and failing.

"Sango, I don't need to tell anyone! And you promised you wouldn't tell, either! I'm sure these dreams will pass, sometime, and I'm not going to burden anyone else with them! It's bad enough that you have to worry about me! I'm just going to be a load if I tell anyone!" Kagome said, making her voice firm, despite lack of sleep.

Sango refused to give up. "Kagome, your grades have dropped at least a letter grade since Monday. We need to tell someone."

"We don't," Kagome replied, "Do you think that it has something to do with my being 15?"

Her friend snorted. "I doubt it. Tomorrow is my 16th birthday and I didn't have any freaky dreams, yet."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm just jumping to conclusions."

The two were silent for the rest of the bus ride.

Entering the school, Sango said, "Kagome, just please consider telling your mom, okay? She could help, I'm serious! Just consider it."

Smiling, Kagome answered, "Okay, I'llkeepit in mind."

Thinking it time to change the subject, Sango gave her a small smirk. "Hey, you know that guy you like? Inuyasha, or whatever? The rumors say that Kikyo started flirting with him and-"

"HOW COULD YOU, INUYASHA? SIT!" Kagome yelled, all of a sudden, then ran off, sobbing.

"Sit?" Sango repeated, confused. "Kagome, please come back! I wasn't trying to hurt you! Kagome!"

* * *

In another area of the school, surrounded by his friends, a 17-year-old boy suddenly fell to the ground.

"OUCH!"

* * *

Author's Note: First chapter, done. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter Two

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Umm…

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Two: Strange Visions

_He almost had it. The pink, glowing jewel, full of so much power. Power enough to change him into a full demon. That was his wish, wasn't it? He jumped onto a bridge, where the jewel had stopped rolling. He bent down, reaching with his clawed hands. Almost there, so close, he thought. A young girl's voice rang across the clearing. "Sit, boy!"

* * *

_

"Inuyasha!"a faraway voice called.

'Sounds so much like Miroku…' Inuyasha thought, dully.

"Inuyasha, wake up! Why did you go crashing to the ground?"

'Crashing to the…Oh, no!' Inuyasha jolted up, looking horrified at the huge crater in the floor.

"Inuyasha, do you mind explaining this sudden fall?" Miroku asked, confused.

"I…don't know what happened at all," he mumbled, "But I had this strange vision. I was trying to get some pink thing and this girl told me to 'sit'."

"Ummm…sit?"

"Hey! Don't sound so doubtful! I probably bumped my head or something, hitting the ground!" Inuyasha defended.

Miroku grinned. "Was the girl pretty?"

"Miroku! I nearly died, crashing into the ground so hard I had a hallucination, and I swear I'll be seeing stars for weeks, and you ask me if some girl is pretty! What kind of friend are you?"

Miroku just continued grinning. He knew he was Inuyasha's best friend and will remain with that position for quite a while.

Inuyasha knew it too. "Humph," was all he said before he headed into the school.

'I wonder what that vision was about,' he pondered it, 'It was as if…it really happened. But…that's impossible! I'm sure that I don't what any pink ball thing and I never met a girl who told me to sit!'

"Kagome, wait!" a girl with brown hair cried, rushing passed.

'Huh? What's her problem?' Inuyasha thought, not really caring. After all, that girl was considered an outcast and he, being very popular, shouldn't care at all.

He went to his locker, pulling out his books.

'Let's see, I have math and science and social studies and…' he trailed off.

"Hello, Inuyasha," a female voice sounded from the other side of his locker door. The said boy groaned. Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?"

"You, of course," she purred, gazing at him through her lashes. Inuyasha tried hard not to gag.

"Ah…right. Whatever. Can you leave? I'm late for class," Inuyasha faintly wondered why he was being so nice.

'Guess that blow to the head did more than I thought…better watch it or else I'll become those annoying people who smile all the time.'

Kikyo didn't take the hint. "Inuyasha, I'm sure that the teacher will understand if you're just a…little bit late."

"Buzz off," he snapped and hurried to class, something he had never done before.

"Okay class, get out your text books and turn to page 254. We will be learning about the…"

Inuyasha zoned out. Social studies never was his best subject. Neither was anything else, come to think of it.

'What is it with that strange vision? Why did I go crashing into the ground? Why am I asking myself such stupid questions? Argh!' Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear it. 'This is pointless. Maybe I'll go see a therapist…'

"Inuyasha Takahashi! This is the last time! Pay attention!"

His head shot up. There were giggles all through out the classroom as he glared at the teacher.

"Feh," he mumbled, then instantly berated himself.

'FEH? WHAT LANGUAGE IS THAT?' Inuyasha moaned, mentally. This has been a very bad day.

* * *

Author's Note: Trying to finish chapter 6 in Melody and chapter 3 in Hidden Memories…Read and review, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Really hard to keep up two fanfics…

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Three: Truly Beautiful

* * *

_She was beautiful, even when she was crying. He watched her as she, slowly, let the tears drop. Even in the toughest of situation possible, she didn't complain or make any noise. Just sat there, thinking she was alone, and cried, silently. Somehow, that was even worse._

"Miroku! Pay attention!" the teacher's voice jolted the boy out of his little nap.

'Strange, that dream was,' he thought, before shaking his head and trying to dismiss it. 'The girl was beautiful, though,' a lecherous smile came on his face.

"Miroku, what are you up to, now?" Inuyasha hissed at him.

"Me?" Miroku blinked, innocently, "Up to?"

"Don't worm your way out of this! I know you're up to something," Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku just smiled. His friend scowled back at him.

The teacher droned on, oblivious to the distraction.

'I swear, that teacher could teach right through the end of the world,' Miroku commented, dryly to himself. Out of pure boredom, he cast a quick glance around the room. 'So bored…' He found his thoughts wandering off to his strange dream. 'Oh, not that again. It was just a dream…but, then, why do I remember it so clearly?' He pondered this, then brushed it off. 'I'm just being silly…'

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. With relief, Miroku and Inuyasha headed to lunch.

"Inuyasha, you know that vision you had?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, did it…seem like it was…real?"

"Stupid, all dreams seem real until you wake up!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Did your dream seem real after you woke up?" Miroku questioned.

"Come to think of it, yeah, it does. How do you know?" Inuyasha looked at his friend.

"In class, I, er, fell asleep and had some really weird dream. There was this beautiful girl in the woods, somewhere, crying about something. Did I mention she was beautiful?" Miroku trailed off, daydreaming until Inuyasha whacked some sense into him.

"You had a vision thingy, too? What did that girl look like? The one in my dream had black hair and brown eyes."

"The girl had long, chestnut brown hair, soulful, chocolate brown eyes, and a very nice, round-" Miroku was stopped when Inuyasha smashed him into the ground.

"I don't want to know," Inuyasha snapped and headed toward the lunch line.

Miroku sighed. Life was so cruel. 'Can't a guy like a girl and comment on her beauty without his best friend hitting him?'

With a shake of his head, Miroku started after Inuyasha, when suddenly…

"Ow!"

A girl crashed right into Miroku's chest, rushing to her destination. She looked up. Miroku contained a gasp.

'It's her! The girl from my dream!' Miroku stared into her brown eyes, sinking deeper and deeper into their depths.

* * *

Author's Note: Argh! I can't seem to make the chapters any longer! Anyways, I hope you liked it. Read and review, please!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	4. Chapter 4

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I caught a nasty cold…

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Four: Pervert

* * *

_She felt it. The hand on her rear end, bringing an embarrassed blush to her face. Her eyes narrowed as she screamed, "PERVERT!" and hit the monk without hesitation. A glowing, red handprint appeared on his face.

* * *

_

Sango blinked to clear away the vision. Once again, the gentle, violet eyes appeared before her.

'Wha…?' Sango thought, 'Oh, right!'

"I'm sorry," Sango sputtered, trying to keep down the upcoming blush as she realized just what had happened, "I didn't mean to knock into you."

"It's quite alright," the boy smiled down at her. She blushed.

'He's still holding me!' Sango saw that a crowd had gathered nearby, whispering and staring at the two of them. Her blush deepened.

"I-I'd better be going," with that she ran off, heading toward the table in which her best friend sat.

"Sango, where have you been?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I…accidentally crashed into some guy at the lunch line," she mumbled.

Kagome studied Sango's embarrassed look and finally asked, "Was he cute?"

"Kagome!" Sango wailed, burying her reddening face into her arms, "Don't say something like that!"

Kagome smiled, knowingly. "So, whose the lucky guy?"

Sango gave her a death glare, which was ignored, "Look, I just crashed into a random person in line. Nothing happened between us!"

"Whatever you say," Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch.

'I wonder what his name was…No! Don't even go there, you know better than that!' Sango shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts, 'Besides, it's not like I'll ever see him, again, so it doesn't matter, right?'

Just before the end of lunch bell rang, Sango remembered the strange images she saw as she gazed into the eyes of that boy in the lunch line.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, this chapter is really short, but I couldn't help it! I don't think I can update for some time, so don't expect anything. Please read and review!

'...' thought

"..." speech


	5. Chapter 5

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Okay, I'm just going to say this once. All the characters look a little different at first, except Inuyasha, who is in his human form. Over the course of this fanfic, they are going to go through changes, physical and mental, until they turn into what they look like in the anime.

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Five: Peace

* * *

_Peace. She will never, truly, understand that feeling until she is free, yet, right now, floating through the air on her white feather, she felt like she was at peace. The wind which she controlled flowing through her hair, the sweet scent of pine trees filling her nose. Peace felt like heaven.

* * *

_

"Kagura, hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Kanna's voice cut through her visions like a knife through butter. Kagura blinked, clearing the last of the dream.

'Now that was odd…maybe I finally lost it…' Kagura shook her head.

"Kagura!" Kanna yelled, exasperated.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Kagura yelled back, annoyance flashing in her light brown eyes. She rushed over to her sister, flinging her heavy backpack across her right shoulder.

Kanna was waiting on the sidewalk outside the high school. Her strange, white hair was swaying lightly in the wind.

'Wind? That dream…something about the wind…' Kagura frowned. She hated mysteries.

"Come on! What are you staring at?" Kanna sounded impatient.

"Keep your hair on, I'm coming," Kagura stated and shook off the odd sensations that were threatening to break through. Together, the two sisters went off, walking into town.

* * *

"Here's your stop," Kagura announced, sometime later. They stood in front of a large, white building with a sign that said, 'School of Music'.

"Remember, Kagura, pick me up at 5 sharp," Kanna said, then went into the building for her piano lessons. Kagura sighed.

'Finally, Kanna's off my back. Now I can just sit back and relax…' Kagura wandered, aimlessly, through the town, occasionally glancing in the windows of shops.

'Hm, cherry blossom scented shampoo…tempting…' she ran a hand through her spikey, very tangled, chestnut brown hair. 'Ouch,' she thought when her fingers snagged on a knot, 'Maybe I should consider taking care of it more…oh, well.' Shrugging, she went into a small cafe.

Immediately, the rich scent of roasting coffee filled her nose. She breathed deeply. 'Now, this is a comforting smell…'

"A small cup of black coffee," Kagura told the man behind the countertop. He nodded and started the machine. She waited a couple minutes and when it was done, she paid and took a seat near the window. Sipping the steaming drink, Kagura pondered the dream she had.

'Peace…and freedom. Don't I have those things? Why would feel such longing for them? It's like…I'm being kept from them, somehow. But…' Kagura's thoughts were interrupted by a guy sitting down in the chair across from hers. 'Oh, great, this table just had to be designed for two…'

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked, refusing to look at him, instead staring at her coffee.

"As a matter of fact, you can," he told her, "You look like the kind of woman that...can take on a challenge."

'Oh, great, a pervert,' she mentally rolled her eyes, 'Time to put this guy straight.'

"Look, here," she started, looking at him for the first time, "I-" she was cut off by a startled yell from her companion.

"Yo-your eyes! The-they're RED!" the guy screamed in horror and ran for it, leaving behind a very confused Kagura.

'Red? What is he talking about? They're brown. God, is that pervert color blind?' In spite of herself she calmly looked into the glass window near her. A pair of crimson eyes stared back at her.

'Oh, God, no…'

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it would be…oh, well. Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	6. Chapter 6

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I'm going to try to update every Sunday, but it might take a little longer, in some situations. WARNING! Some OCC in this chapter…it's hard to keep the characters in…well, character…

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Six: Shut Up, Jaken

* * *

_That annoying toad was at it, again. Chattering nonstop for hours. He was pretty sure his hand was twitching from the effort of not killing that idiotic thing. Oh, how he wanted to do that right now…hear the thing's terrified squawks and feel the life draining out of it…

* * *

_

"SESSHOUMARU!"

The said person flinched at the loud noise, but mumbled an answer to the call. "Sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention, Dad."

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to do with you," his father sighed, running a tired hand through his graying hair, "You never pay attention in class, to other people, or to your own parents. How are you going to take over my company if you never learn?"

Sesshoumaru hung his head. They had this conversation a thousand times before.

'Although, none of the ones before had any dream about a toad…' he frowned, remembering the dream all too clearly.

"Sesshoumaru, you're doing it again."

'Oh, right…'

Once again, his father sighed. "Just make sure that you're not late for the party. Again." Sesshoumaru nodded.

* * *

He hated them. All the finery and the noise. How he hated it.

'I should be used to this. After all, this is the…78th, I think that I've been to…' Sesshoumaru glanced over at his younger brother. Half brother, to be exact. The look on his face wasone of pure torture.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one that's miserable around here…' with a sigh, he went outside. Several people glanced at him as he passed.

'Finally, some fresh air…' he breathed in the scent of the forest from the balcony. A playful wind entangled itself in his rather short, ebony black hair. For some reason, he glanced up, expecting to see something…white.

'White? Maybe a cloud or something,' he reasoned. Peace descended.

Vaguely, he could see his brother coming up next to him. 'As long as he's quiet, I don't care…'

Cutting through the rare silence, a deep croaking was heard from a random bullfrog.

Without pausing to think, Sesshoumaru said, "Shut up, Jaken."

The croaking abruptly stopped.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter wasn't anything like I expected it to be…still, I'll very much appreciate some reviews! Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	7. Chapter 7

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait…I was very busy over the past week or so…

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Seven: The Solution

* * *

_He did it again. Left without a notice, going to HER, then lying about why he was gone. This always happened, why was she so upset about it, every, single time? She fought back the burning desire to let the tears come, to let them slide down her face and drip onto the ground. The answer was simple: she loved him.

* * *

_

The pain that vision left behind was terrible. The aching sadness, the longing feelings…to put it simply, it hurt.

Kagome stared out the window of her bedroom, pondering the strange…'whatever-they-are's she's been having.

'They seem like…they're…memories of some sort…yet, I'm pretty sure none of this ever happened to me, before…perhaps I should ask Grandpa, he might know a thing or two…' leaping off the bed, Kagome dashed toward her elderly relative's current location, the kitchen.

"Grandpa! Can I talk to you?" Kagome asked, staring at the old man, reading his newspaper.

"Hm? Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Well…" Kagome hesitated. Would her grandpa help her or freak out?

'It's worth a try, at least.'

"Strange dreams have been bothering me, lately," she started, taking a seat at the kitchen table, "Really strange. They…they feel like memories, only…not my memories. Grandpa, is it possible to gain another person's past experiences?"

Her grandpa paused to consider his granddaughter. "Strange dreams? Memories? Maybe…a demon is behind this!" His eyes gleamed at a chance to take on anything that remotely resembled a demon. Kagome tried hard not to groan in frustration.

'Wait…Grandpa may be right! Surely only a demon can make people see things that seem so real!'

Seeing Kagome's terrified expression, her grandfather said, hastily, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Adopting a serious look, he continued, "Kagome, I think these visions…they are your memories, in a way. Apparently, you are the second life of a person that has lived in the past., another person's soul resides in you."

"Then the visions…they are the memories of someone else?"

"Yes," her grandpa said, nodding his head, "The only way to put this spirit to rest is to piece together the visions, find out if anyone else is having them, and then figure out the past lives the person."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. 'That won't be too hard, will it? I mean, all I have to do is put all the things in order and then check out the history books.'

"Thanks Grandpa!" Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed to her room.

Her grandpa stared after her, his expression thoughtful. "Wait, was that the way to get rid of visions or the solution to puzzles?"

* * *

Author's Note: It took me so long to update and I really don't think this chapter was to my satisfaction. Oh, well. Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	8. Chapter 8

_Hidden Memories by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated since…forever, but I don't plan on giving up on this fanfic just yet!

Summary: Six totally different teenagers share one common bond. They all keep remembering memories and instincts that don't belong to them. In an attempt to solve this mystery, trust is found, love blooms, and a whole lot of confusion, with a few misunderstandings, forms.

Pairings: Inuyasha Kagome; Sango Miroku; Kagura Sesshoumaru

NOT FOR KIKYO FANS

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. There.

Chapter Eight: IT'S WHITE!

* * *

_He sat on the high tree branch, looking down on the mismatched group. The wind blew gently through his snowy, white hair. The leaves rustled, alerting his sensitive hearing. After he was sure nothing was going to attack, he relaxed, but not too much. An enemy could be anywhere, anytime at all.

* * *

_

Inuyasha blinked, once, clearing the vision.

'Oh, crap, not this, again! Why is this happening to me? Maybe it's puberty...?' he pondered this, 'Nah, Sesshoumaru or Miroku would have told me if this was part of growing up…'

He sighed and continued walking, absently running a hand through his ebony locks.Looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha could make out the huge mansion and all the guests milling around.

'I almost feel sorry for Sesshoumaru, he has to stay in there, with all the stuffy outfits and stinky perfumes,' Inuyasha shuddered, remembering when he was a kid, he accidentally got a whiff of a lady's extremely strong, lavender perfume. He was knocked out by smell alone…

He shuddered, again. He really didn't like that memory, at all, yet it was one he could remember so vividly. Right now, it was as if he could just smell the perfume…only fainter…

"Ah!" Inuyasha got knocked to the ground, after colliding with someone, when he was aimlessly thinking and walking. Rubbing his head, he put on a fierce glare.

"What the heck are you doing? Watch it!" he snapped. A little part of his mind told him it was, really, his fault, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"I'm so sorry!" a girl around his age exclaimed, her eyes cast downwards, "I really didn't mean to crash into you! I should be more careful, next time. Are you hurt?"

Inuyasha blinked. 'She looks so familiar…but where did I see her?'

"Feh…whatever…" he grumbled and stood up. Without much thought, Inuyasha stretched out his hand to help the girl up. Hesitating at first, the girl placed her smaller, pale hand into his.

* * *

_He thought she would never come back. Yet, here she was, standing there and giving him a small, sad smile. She said she forgave him. That she would come back, no matter what. Then, she walked over, smiled, again, and grasped his hand.

* * *

_

Both of them gasping, Inuyasha snatched his hand away from hers. For the first time, her eyes made contact with his. They held warmth in them that Inuyasha found indescribable. Right now, they were widened in shock.

(Author's Note: If anyone knows the color of Kagome's eyes, can they please tell me? I'm clueless on her eye color…)

"What…?" she mumbled, her mind still in a startled daze.

He couldn't believe it. This was the girl from those visions. 'What was her name…?' He racked his brain, but didn't manage to find an answer.

"Um…I'm making a wild guess here, but I think I wasn't the only one who saw…felt…that, right?" her timid question came out.

Inuyasha nodded. 'So, I guess me and Miroku aren't the only ones…how many others, I wonder…'

"Err…how long has this been happening to you?"

He thought about it. "About, a day or so, I think. You?"

"Same," the girl sighed, then offered him a smile, "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha," he stated, giving her a cocky smirk. Kagome's smile grew bigger.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I..." she trailed off, staring at something, her eyes widening.

"What?" Curious, Inuyasha followed her gaze to his hair...and got the surprise of a lifetime.

"It...it...IT's WHITE!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know it sucks. I'm thinking of adding some Miroku/Sango in the next chapter…please read and review! 


	9. Discontinued

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!! I am discontinuing Hidden Memories from here on out. I'm really sorry! I never had a real plot line; I didn't plan it out all the way. Okay, I didn't plan it out at all. Once again, I'm really sorry. If anyone wants to take up the plot, I say go for it! All I ask is that you tell me, so I can read it and leave a review. Thank you for sticking with this pathetic excuse for a story and I wish you happy writings!


End file.
